


The Child who Speaks for the Man

by RedPineTrees



Series: The Man and The Child [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk tells them what he has said. Their reactions are what he hoped for.<br/>Sequel to my fic: The Man Who Speaks with Hands.<br/>Post Pacifist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child who Speaks for the Man

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers! Obviously!  
> Again, not much is known of W. D. Gaster besides the fact he was the Royal Scientist before Alphys. These are mostly headcanons!  
> For this to make sense, please redirect yourself here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5119247 Or not. And be confused. Whatever floats your boat, man.  
> Vomiting is mentioned once, and is not graphic whatsoever.

“Have any of you met a person named Gaster?” 

It was a simple enough question, but as soon as I asked, I almost wished I hadn't. It seemed like time stopped completely. They were all frozen in place, and my heart began beating fast. Had I said something wrong? By asking this question, had I done something wrong. My heart was pounding so fast, it almost hurt, and I clenched my fists where they sat in my lap. 

But then I felt it. A strong pair of hands on my shoulders, a relaxing presence. I lifted one of my hands to my shoulders, touching where the hands lay. Of course, I phased right through it. He was in a plane of existence I could feel, but could not touch. He was nervous too. We looked out across the table, and finally, Sans sighed.  
“Yeah, we have.” He said, his voice quiet. He suddenly looked tired. Like he hadn't slept in a long time. “There's no point in lying to the kid. There's no point in keeping him a secret.” He said to the table when Toriel gave him a sharp look.  
“None of us have even talked about him since the accident. At least, not with each other.” Toriel was frowning, and again I wondered if I had said something wrong.  
“He wanted me to tell you all something. We talked last night. He was with me.” He was with me now. But I left that out. 

All eyes turned to me, and I glanced around each of their expressions. Papyrus looked confused, but concerned. Alphys looked like she was about to throw up. Undyne looked more than irritated. Sans, Toriel, and Asgore looked exhausted, having not been able to mentally prepare for the conversation I assumed they wanted to avoid.  
“He said... That since I helped Sans and Papyrus, I could help him. So I told him I could try. He had a message for everyone.” I felt his hands tighten a little more. He was nervous, but excited. Finally, he could let everyone know how he felt. 

“Sans,” I began, locking eyes with him. “He loves you. He never meant to plague you, and that you don't need to use your power anymore.”  
Said skeleton stared at me in shock. He tried to speak, starting sentences but not knowing how to continue them. I saw the faintest trace of blue in his left eye, and then it was gone. He turned away from me, his shoulders shaking lightly.  
“Heh... He always knew what to say, y'know. Kinda like you, kid.” He said, his voice quiet. I nodded, looking over to Papyrus.

“He's proud of you, Papyrus. He said he knows you're going to do great things.” I said, and Papyrus sat still for a moment. Then, without warning, he stood in his chair, striking a dramatic pose and surprising everyone.  
“Well of course!~ Gaster could always see the best in people! He was the greatest, and I will follow his his footsteps as his son! I, the Great Papyrus, will do my best! To do great things, that is.. Nyehehehe!” He said, looking very confident in himself. Though, tears were heavily falling out of his eye sockets. He didn't look sad, though. I could practically feel Gaster smiling, he was smiling just as wide as Papyrus was. 

Once Papyrus was seated again, and quietly “Nyoohoo-ing” to himself, I turned to Alphys, who looked even more like she was going to through up now.  
“He said that you're doing amazing. He's happy for you and Undyne. He said, love is a wonderful thing, and you need to cherish it.” To my surprise, when I finished, she stood up and walked straight to the trashcan before throwing up in it. I blinked, frowning. She walked back after wiping her face with a paper towel, and sat in her chair.  
“Thank God. I thought he was gonna say something so much worse. U-um, I do have a question, though..” She said, looking nervous, but better than before.  
“Yes?”  
“Is he here? Like, right now? I don't know about anyone else, but it kinda... Feels like he's here.” Gaster began to happily tap on my shoulders, his warmth spreading to me. I took that as a sign I could tell her. I nodded, and she sighed.  
“I will definitely cherish it. What I have with Undyne. And... Um... Th-Thank you, Gaster. I'm glad you're proud of me..” She mumbled, fidgeting with her glasses.  
“Who wouldn't be proud of you, Alphys?! Come on, you're like, the best!” Undyne huffed, patting Alphys on the back.  
“W-well..”

Asgore and Toriel were now looking at me expectantly, though still anxious.

“Asgore, he said you need to live a peaceful life, and that he doesn't wish you any ill will.. But. He also said that Toriel was right. That Asgore is an idiot. And that more people need to listen to her guidance.” I said, and Toriel nodded approvingly.  
“Well, obviously. The world would be a much more peaceful place if people just listened to me.” She said, relaxing.  
“That's what I said.” I told her, smiling a little. When I glanced over at Asgore, big, fat tears were rolling down his face and disappearing into his beard.  
“I wish I could have had one last cup of tea with him...” He whimpered, and Toriel gave him a fierce look.  
“You should have just listened to me, then, you would have been able to have several more cups of tea with him. Goodness.” She shook her head, but I could tell she was relieved that the messages were nothing more than good will. 

I smiled as they began to talk amongst each other, telling stories of Gaster. He still continued to tap happily on my shoulders, obviously happy that I was able to relay what he wanted to tell everyone. The tapping eventually faded away, and I was able to hear the stories of Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster. 

 

“Tra la la... Have faith in the man who speaks with hands... The child will speak for him.” The River Person sang, slowly riding down the river. Their passenger sat patiently, smiling all the way as they went deeper into the Underground, riding no where in particular.  
“Isn't that right... Professor Gaster. Tra la la...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, critics, or comments, of course leave them below.


End file.
